


一天

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 终于不搞现背了。看到悠太说“想放下练习去看电影”以及私心想写一个像短篇耽美漫画一样的文下手了这篇。很多细节经不起推敲，不要在意。





	一天

中本悠太是被一阵电话声吵醒的，正当自己要接起来的时候来电就被掐断了，他握住手机半天仍趴在床上，左手轻轻摩挲起身旁的空位，刚撑起来的半截身子又被困意拉倒。

“叮——”手机扬声器那边被自己蒙在被子布料上发出闷闷的声音，中本悠太这才勉强睁眼点开短信。

「yesterday 10:03pm 明天上午的拍摄别迟到，我可就靠你了啊中本学弟。」

「6:30am 跑哪儿去了？还有半小时就要动工了！！！」

中本悠太彻底醒过来，赶紧查看起床头的电子钟，6点32分。

还有时间、还有时间，他安慰自己，快速回复好短信，起身在地板上找衣服，低头一看昨晚丢一地的衣服现在没了，全被放在沙发靠背上。

他走过去看着被乱叠着的自己的衣物，失声笑了笑，收拾完毕后跑回宿舍拿上相机包立即奔向和学姐约定的公园。这位认识的上杉学姐目前在彩妆专业学习，需要拍几组作品作为课题成果，自己刚好是摄影专业，之前在朋友间的介绍下认识了学姐，从此常被她抓去帮忙拍照。赶到约定地点时上杉学姐还在忙着给模特化妆。

“我们的模特今天眼睛不太舒服，画眼线的时候一直在流泪。刚好我这个作品最重要的就是眼妆部分，所以稍微花了点时间。”

“前辈，真的对不起啊……”闭着眼睛的模特结结巴巴地说道。

“没事没事。全当我们浪费一点时间把眼妆弄得更好，同时等等迟到的中本摄影师咯。”

“……我都听得到哦。”

中本悠太腹诽对着别人倒挺nice，怎么就这么喜欢吐槽我。他趁机赶紧把相机拿出来调试参数，期间他随便在各处拍了拍看效果。

“别到处乱跑，过来先把这里拍一下。”

中本悠太转身看到学姐让出空间，他稍微愣了一下。身穿oversize白色衬衣的模特正乖巧地坐在木凳上，黑色刘海被上杉分开点露出些许额头，果然是画了全包黑色眼线，下眼周直至眼尾抹上了饱和度较高的红色眼影，学姐的技法确实不错，眼影渲染以及整个弧度形状都控制得很好。

学姐快速介绍：“这位是我们的临时模特来自中国的董思成，这位是我们永远的苦力摄影中本悠太。”

中本悠太放下相机看向模特董思成，后者只是向自己点点头没有说话，中本悠太抿嘴一笑，拿起相机示意大家准备好开始拍摄。

来自金融系的董思成虽说第一次做模特这种事，但展露出了很不错的镜头感，在上杉学姐“这孩子要在日本都可以去当模特”的感慨下中本悠太完成了第一套拍摄，让出位置后他站在一旁，身后不知何时出现了两个中国学生走到董思成身旁，嘻嘻哈哈地聊天，应该是专门来看董思成的朋友。

中本悠太听见两个中国小孩一口一个“winwin”地叫，还在想这是什么称呼，帮忙理头发的上杉似乎也有相同的疑惑，一边给董思成别上红色发夹一边问：“你们在叫思成酱什么呀？听上去是绰号……”

“我们都叫他昀昀尼桑。”朋友换成日语解释道。

“WinWin？”日本学姐没办法发出标准的拼音，小男孩子们也不打算多加纠正，纷纷点头应付道：“对对对，就叫WinWin。”

“诶——？”日本学姐手心里抹上发胶，拖长了音，“那我可不可以叫思成酱Winko呀？听上去更可爱呢。”

只见模特嘴角一抽，恨了一眼旁边两个偷笑的朋友，立刻换上笑脸，慢悠悠应道：“好的，前辈想这么叫就这么叫吧。”

可爱的中国男孩放软姿态对前辈百依百顺，中本悠太似乎能看见自己的学姐身边开始散发温柔的母爱光辉。没救了这姐姐，中本悠太摇头。

两个中国朋友离开后，上杉忽然命令中本悠太去陪董思成换套服装。中本悠太帮忙拿起装着浴衣的纸袋后跟着董思成进了公园的厕所里。

“学姐也真是的，该在整理你的发型之前就让你来换衣服才合理吧。”中本悠太一边拿出浴衣一边抱怨着。董思成则慢慢解着衬衣扣子，笑了笑没说话，中本悠太细细打量着眼前的学弟，修长的手指正和一颗纽扣纠缠，好像是有线头缠住了，中本悠太将浴衣搭在手臂上前去帮忙。在碰到董思成冰凉的手后他皱了皱眉头，董思成双手乖乖放在身侧让中本悠太来整理，视线不知道该放在哪里的时候忽然瞧见中本悠太的深蓝色T恤往右边歪斜，锁骨的地方露出一块红色的痕迹。中本悠太鼓捣好后抬头，董思成耳朵早就变成粉红色，面前的人显然发现了这点，却没有说话，董思成突然流利地飙起日语。

“前辈今天穿的衣服是阿童木啊。”

早上收拾太过匆忙的中本悠太这才捞起自己的T恤看了看，笑了——这是董思成心中对日本人的刻板印象——夸张又标准的八颗牙齿笑容。

“啊，优衣库旧款了。”

 

第二套妆容是在第一套的基础上增加了其他颜色的眼影，左脸颊贴上少许亮片，腮红也比之前的上得浓了些，口红是相对日常的浅珊瑚粉，上杉挑选的米白色浴衣、打理的背头发型配上这个妆容非常合适。

公园里有一间室内儿童场所，在之前和工作人员的交谈里了解到早上的时间没有人在里面，一行人便定下在那里拍摄，太阳刚好冒了个头，室内的光线也更好，中本悠太再次调好参数后开始进行第二轮拍摄。他环顾四周，让董思成站在不同纯色墙壁前拍照，咔擦咔擦拍了几张，上杉立马提议让董思成进入球池拍照。

“你们试试吧，我和其他人去外面买点吃的回来。”

董思成十分听话地提起浴衣便走进球池，上杉满意地点点头嘱咐“Winko，姐姐去给你买点吃的哦马上回来”后正要走，中本悠太从相机屏幕里抬头向上杉喊：“买一瓶热饮吧学姐，有点冷！”

“OK！”

“这里的球为什么是透明的？小孩子玩的话不应该是彩色的吗？”董思成四处张望。

“是啊，挺奇怪的。”中本悠太拍了几张他的侧脸，忽然回忆起什么，他顿了几秒钟。

“Winko，可以请你双臂撑在球上面假装趴着吗？”他亲自示范姿势后董思成点头，手臂举起时带起了一些小球，空荡荡的室内响起劣质的塑料摩擦声，贴着亮片的左脸刚好对着镜头，董思成觉得球池挺好玩的，无意间露出一个笑容，眉眼弯弯，中本悠太赶紧按下快门。

“很好。”虽然口头上这么说着，中本悠太还是觉得角度不够好，自己脱了鞋也往球池里走，试图坐进塑料球堆里，眼前的模特看他端着相机笨笨地往下蹲又开始笑，原本处于工作模式的中本悠太看见眼前带着夸张妆容的人咯咯笑得眼睛都不见了，好似传出几分甜味，气氛一下暧昧了起来。

尽管和上杉学姐有过几次非常严肃的学术讨论，中本悠太其实有时还是无法理解彩妆里的美学。

他轻轻将相机放在一旁，倾身扑过去松松地围住眼前的人。董思成因为扭着身子摆姿势浴衣领口已经散开，他脸上的笑容不见了，但没有因为眼前的人忽然与他拉近距离而慌张。

“这里的球其实是浅粉色的。”中本悠太补充一句。

董思成淡定地望着中本悠太没有搭话，似乎在和他比赛定力，后者见状直叹气，只好伸长脖子和他来了个短暂亲吻，唇间的温度一下消散了，中本悠太忽然觉得有点不够，下意识舔嘴唇，有些甜味，也不知道上杉学姐今天给董思成用的口红是不是带了什么水果味道。

他接着去吻董思成，先是含住对方的双唇，故意发出水声，趁他双唇张开想呼气又去轻咬他略微丰满的下唇。董思成的舌头伸出来细细舔过中本悠太的嘴唇，学长一个顺势张嘴与他舌吻，耳边除了呼吸和水声差点要听不见逐渐变大的熟悉的笑声。

等到上杉和三个助手提着小吃打开门时，中本悠太刚从球池里站起来，跨过矮墙后又转身帮董思成的浴衣领拢好，拿起相机走过来侧身拿过上杉手中的热饮。

“学姐等会儿给他补补口红吧。”中本悠太说道，折回去把热饮递给董思成。

学弟乖巧地朝上杉学姐一笑。

“刚刚和中本前辈一起玩这些塑料球，把口红抹下来了。”

 

几个人分开的时候已经是下午六点的时间，在同学的提醒下，上杉细心地将董思成的妆卸下，又帮他抹上薄薄的面霜和唇膏。中本悠太正坐在长凳上收拾镜头和相机，董思成跑过来坐在一旁。他抬头一看，学弟换上深蓝色浴衣，继续埋头收拾起自己的东西。

“晚上要去玩？”

“嗯，和仁俊还有辰乐……就是早上那两个来看我的朋友约好了。”董思成轻轻晃着腿，光线一点点暗了，街边的灯都亮起来。

“不要着凉了。”

“好。”

“……昨天晚上你是不是有偷偷趴在床上看我？”中本悠太突然问，语毕董思成停了动作。中本悠太见状不着痕迹地抿嘴笑，追问，“都陪着你演了一天，还想装我们不认识？”

董思成低头看着石板路，像是在想狡辩的话，再次晃起腿来。

“昨天聚会，大家都喝多了，我们没有认真互相介绍啊。”

中本悠太将擦拭好的定焦镜头放回原处，盖上相机包。

“这么说来，后面滚到床上去的我们两还真是随便。”

“嗯。”董思成认真点点头。

“不过谢谢你啊，把我的衣服都放到沙发那边去了。”

中本悠太说起这件事又开始笑，明晃晃的，董思成情不自禁地盯着他看了一会儿。

“时间差不多了，我先走了。”

“拜拜。”中本悠太摆手，没有目送董思成离开，而是低头无聊地摆弄起相机包的拉链。

“我刚才才知道今天H区那边有小夜市，专门卖一些古物和古书，要不要去看看？”

“诶？是那个学弟说的吗？”

“嗯，Winko说他和朋友约好了在那边玩。”

“难怪会穿浴衣……”

学姐们讨论的声音传进耳朵里，中本悠太撇撇嘴，又马上站起来背上相机包。

“上杉学姐我先走了！改天联系！”

“噢！”

中本悠太快步走在街上。

「今年大四了啊。」

接着他跑起来。

「他大三吧。」

各色灯光在自己眼前迅速晃过，差点要连成一条线。H区离公园不算太远，大概坚持跑一会儿就能到。

「还够吗？」

 

今年时至四月，大阪樱花整片整片地已经谢得差不多了，只是还剩些树稀稀落落地留着点花朵。中本悠太忽地停下脚步，视线穿过人群的不远处，熟悉的身影正弯下腰去捡地上的一枝樱花，背后的黑夜里竟升起一束烟花，董思成立起身子时，烟花嘭地炸开，落下稀疏的彩色光亮。

人们都在回头看烟火，董思成却在看那支樱花，不知何处来的一阵风将花吹落枝头，原本光溜溜的背头也跟着垂下几缕发丝。董思成顺着花掉落的方向看见站在不远处还在大口喘气的中本悠太。

烟花又升起几束，中本悠太掏出拍立得冲董思成闪了一张。

“他还真是……”董思成用中文小声嘀咕着，眼瞧那人把相机吐出来的白色小相片晃了晃，不一会儿扬起的嘴角又落下去。

“……太逆光了。”中本悠太走过来，有点失望地把照片递给他，相片里董思成的脸看不太清，背后漂亮的圆形烟花却被完整地拍下来。

“你昨天晚上一定有偷偷看我。我虽然睡得迷糊，但是睁眼的时候发现了，你趴在我左边盯着我看。”

董思成不明白中本悠太为什么对这件事这么执着，他低头看着手里的纸片。

“能不能送给我？”他将樱花枝换到左手，右手仍捏着小相片，“我喜欢这张，逆光也喜欢。”

“嘭——”烟花再次炸开几朵，周围惊叹的声音不断，中本悠太的心还是跳得很快，差点又要呼吸不过来。

“和我去看电影吧。你那两个朋友反正也有其他人陪的样子。”中本悠太抽出董思成手中的樱花枝自己握着，空着的手去牵董思成的左手，捏了捏。

“好。”董思成不假思索地点头答应。

两个人向烟花的反方向走开，在没那么挤的街道上又跑起来，董思成跑在中本悠太后面一点看他，学长的额发被风吹开，露出的额头很好看，嘴角因为自己答应一起去看电影扬得不能再高了，那样的笑容如同黑夜里流星般闪耀。

“这样好像是我们放弃一切在私奔一样。”中本悠太大声说道。

 

好傻啊学长。

可董思成很喜欢看中本悠太开心的样子，这是此刻他非常确定的事。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

一个加笔小番外（这位作者你要点脸）

 

中本悠太作品展

8号作品：Beyond

作品描述：3年前拍摄的双重曝光作品。

嘴到胸口的部分，露出的肌肤点上金粉增添光泽感，与儿童乐园里的粉色球池重叠起来，重回初识时光的记忆。

幸运的是，与他相伴已6年，仍在辛苦又甜蜜的异国恋中。

 

“Like clouds you're soaring up and down

Now we're just going up and down

Like clouds you're soaring up and down

Now we are just beyond”

——Car,the garden;O3ohn 

 

 

REAL FIN


End file.
